See the Sun
by turtleduckss
Summary: Songfic Taang. This is takes place after the war and about Toph's death. It's a bit sad, and has fluff in it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or 'See the Sun' by Dido.

A/N: Something I wrote a few months ago and never got around to posting it. My first songfic so it's not that great. It's sad, but does have some Taang fluff in it. Reviews would be great!

**See the Sun**

_I'm coming around to open the blinds_

_You can't hide here any longer_

_My god you need to rinse those puffy eyes_

_You can't lie still any longer_

_And yes, they'll ask you where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them, again and again_

The Avatar sat silently his eyes focused on the setting sun. Aang had mastered all of the elements and defeated the Fire Lord. He had even defeated Azula when she came back a few years later. You would think he would be happy, but he wasn't. He could never truly happy not since he lost _her_. A knock on the door cut through his thoughts.

"Aang?" A concerned voice rang through the room.

Aang turned around to his good friend he didn't even smile. He turned back around looking out the window he didn't want to talk right now and he knew that's exactly what she wanted to do.

"You can't stay like this, the world needs you, _we_ need you" the young waterbender inched toward the Avatar. "Please, don't do this to yourself." She pleaded, but her voice was ignored.

_And you probably don't want to here tomorrow's another day_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain is the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

"Aang…" Toph breathed as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes," the young airbender replied. His hands were on her waist pulling her body close to his. He looked into her sightless eyes.

She smiled, "They're waiting on you…"

"They can wait," Aang assured her and began to kiss her again.

"You can't ignore your duty," Toph said sternly pulling away from the kiss reluctantly.

Aang sighed as he pulled away from the warm embrace. He grabbed her hand and made his way to the door.

Both of their faces were flushed when they entered the room. Knowing looks were on the pair as they took a seat. How to stop the repeated rebellions were the matter of discussion and concern of the group. Aang sighed they had gone through this so many times before. He looked over at Toph he could think of a lot more interesting things to do right now.

_Come on take my hand_

_We're going for a walk, I know you can_

_You can wear anything, as long as it's not black_

_Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back_

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been_

_And you'll have to tell them, again and again_

Aang sat on the cold wet ground next to a stone. A light layer of rain had begun to fall, tears filled his eyes as he touched the stone.

In the distance, a young waterbender and her brother approached the mourning Avatar. "Aang," Katara spoke softly, "You'll get sick staying out here come on let's go in where it's warm."

Aang slowly rose glancing at the stone one last time before leaving. Had it really been all that long since she had been here teasing him about something, punching him, kissing him?

_And you probably don't want to here tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain is the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

Aang sat at the table listening to the bickering of a few people deciding on how their village could be at peace. The young Avatar was bored, but it was his duty and their was no way out of it.

Toph sat right beside Aang bored out of her mind as well. "This is boring," Toph whispered to Aang.

"Tell me about it," Aang agreed whispering.

"Why don't you do something about it," Toph whispered harshly.

"Because, they won't agree on anything!" Aang said a bit loudly. The entire group turned toward the Avatar. "I mean uh…" His face flushed with embarrassment. "It's getting late and we need to come up with something quickly."

Toph laughed and got up, "I'll leave before I get you in any more trouble." She said and kissed him on the cheek running off to do something more interesting.

Aang's face flushed even more, but the bickering certainly didn't stop.

_Do you remember telling me you'd find the sweetest thing of all_

_You said one day of this would be worth dying over_

_So be thankful you knew her at all_

_But it's no more_

"Why did it have to be her?" The Avatar questioned his friend. Things had been going so well. Toph and he had begun to settle down. Most of the rebellions had stopped the world seemed to be at peace. But that day she was taken from him. A normal rebellion had stronger ties than any of them knew. The Avatar no longer had any emotion for anger nor grief. He looked at the waterbender with no emotion.

"I don't know," She responded she wanted to give him a reason, but had none.

The Avatar looked at his friend, and waited for an answer for something anything like she always had.

Tears were in her eyes she looked Aang directly in the eyes, "Sometimes…we'll never know why it had to happen this way." Katara remembered when she lost her mother she questioned why it had to be, but over time the pain became less and she knew the same would be for Aang. "I know none of us will forget her, but we must go on, if not for ourselves then for Toph."

Aang nodded his head he still had much to do as the Avatar. If Toph was here and knew how he was acting she would probably yell and hurt him. A small smile tugged on his lips at the very thought. "Everybody is probably wondering where we are, let's go."

Katara smiled slightly she knew he would get over this, they would all get over this together, it would take time, but it would happen.

_And you probably don't want to here tomorrow's another day_

_But I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And you're asking me why pain is the only way to happiness_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

_And I promise you you'll see the sun again_

"Toph," Aang whispered as he caressed her face.

"Yes," Toph answered automatically with the tender touch.

"You know I love you," Aang started his heartbeat rose with each word.

"Of course," Toph raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong.

"You complete me," Aang said more confidently. "I love you with all my being." Aang paused and took her hand into his. "Toph Bei Fong," he took a deep breath. He looked into her pale green eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Complete shock consumed Toph before she leaped into his arms, "Yes!" She kissed him passionately.


End file.
